Midnight Wolves
by gothbunny8
Summary: There are only 2 Midnight's in the whole world. One of them decides to go to school, to live a normal life. But what happens when her past keeps following her and she falls in love with a Moon? Will she be able to keep her real identity a secret, or will she be killed? Sorry, not very good at summaries. Review if you feel like it. Don't like, don't care. I don't own anything.
1. Intro

Humans- Regular people. No magic

Hunters- Human who kill people with any relation to magic for fun or for a living

Minds- Can control anything and can read minds and emotions. Can tell the past, present, and future.

Wizards- Someone with almost unlimited magic

Witches/Warlocks- Someone who makes magical things but has no magic

Stars- Not common. People who can transform into wolves, has powerful magic, and are handsome/pretty

Moons- Not common. People who can transform into cats, has powerful magic, and are handsome/pretty

Midnights- Almost extinct. Incredibly rare. Can transform into a wolf, a cat, and has unlimited magic. Can shape-shift, control anything and anyone, and can tell the past, present, and future. Are incredibly beautiful and can sing, fight, and dance very well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I smirked as I entered school grounds. In seconds, girls surrounded me.

"IKUTO-SAMA, BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"NO, BE MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

I smirked as the fight started. It was a earlier then usual, but was still in the normal routine.

Suddenly the girls parted. A blonde longhaired girl walked passed them, sometimes glaring at a certain girl.

"Whaddya want, Utau?" My sister glared at one more girl before answering.

"The principle wants us to go to his office. I think there's a new girl." I perked up a little bit when he heard there was a new girl.

"Sorry ladies, but I'll be back later," They left when they saw me enter the building.

When Utau and me reached the office, we heard the principle talking.

"I just don't understand why you have to lie and hide," we him heard say.

"Tuma-kun, you're close to my family, you must know by now why I must. What would happen if somebody told the hunters who's here? They could tell them even by accident! Anybody can eavesdrop on a conversation, like the two people listening outside the door right now!" She said as she opened the door on us.

The girl had electric blue eyes and blonde hair with the same blue highlights. She had her hair in a tight, high ponytail and she was wearing glasses.

How did she know that we were outside the door? More importantly, how did she get up from the chair without me hearing? I am a Moon, after all.

Taylor POV

What kind of jerk listens to another person's private conversation?

He had blue hair and stunning blue eyes. The girl beside him had long blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails and had violet eyes.

I could immediately tell they were both Moons.

"Taylor, sit," I huffed and sat down in a chair.

"Come in," he motioned to the couple in the doorway. They did so and the girl sat on my right, the boy on my left.

"Ikuto, Utau, this is Mayonaka Taylor. Taylor, these are Tsukiyomi/Hoshina siblings: Utau and Ikuto," I waved a small wave at them.

Utau nodded and Ikuto smirked which made me roll my eyes.

"You guys are going to help her by showing her where everything is and other things," Tuma-kun explained.

"The bell's about to ring so you better get going. Oh, and Taylor?" He turned to face me.

"No more ditching or anything else. You know what happened last time," I scowled and walked into the hallway, the siblings right behind me.

"I know where everything is. You don't need to show me," I told them, on my way to class.

When I turned the corner, I looked behind me to see if they were still following me. They weren't.

I was walking toward the main entrance/exit when I heard a faint beeping noise. When I realized it was coming from my collar, I ran out the door and into the woods beside the school.

They built the school by the woods so students could practice their magic and so teachers could teach lessons that, if weren't done correctly, would be able to do serious damage to the building.

I transformed into a wolf as I kept running, which helped me increase speed. When I reached the edge of a small clearing, I transformed back into a human.

"Taylor, you're late."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't flinch.

She sighed.

"I'll let it go this one time, just because you're new here," she told me.

I usually did this, so it wasn't exactly new to me.

"Class, we have a new student."

I stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing.

"The name's Mayonaka Taylor. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt,"

The students started to whisper among themselves, which made me roll my eyes.

"Class, this week we will be learning the duplicate spell. Usually we would be on this spell for only one or two days, but we are going to be practicing the spell for a week because it is so difficult," the teacher explained.

I don't understand why we're doing this spell when we're only 2nd years. I mean, give a bit of a challenge, lady!

"Taylor!" I snap my attention to the teacher.

"Because you were daydreaming, why don't you try to duplicate this book 4 times?" I rolled my eyes.

I muttered the spell under my breath and waved a hand to the book and it duplicated 4 times.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"How did she do that? The teacher hasn't even said the spell yet!" A student commented loudly.

I unduplicated it so there was only one book again.

"Taylor, to the principle's office. Now!" the teacher yelled at me.

I muttered a 'whatever' under my breath and walked back to the school.

When I reached Tuma-kun's office, I entered without knocking. He had another student in there. "2 sugars with cream?" I asked him and he nodded.

I got us coffee as he continued talking to the female student. She had long, dirty blonde, wavy hair and brown eyes. She seemed short but I couldn't exactly tell because she was sitting down.

I handed Tuma-kun his coffee and I laid on the couch and listened to music while drinking mine.

I heard some stuff but the music I was listening to muffled it. "Taylor." I took out my earphones and sat up.

"What did you get in trouble for this time?" the girl was still in the room. She probably needed to some papers or something. "Doing magic," he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Let me guess. You weren't paying attention so the teacher told you to do the spell you haven't learned yet. You did what she said and you got in trouble for showing her up because she hasn't said the spell yet." I sighed.

"You know me so well, Tuma-kun." Which made him sigh.

He dismissed me, so I decided to go to my second period class was fighting/P.E.

I got there early and saw coach practically asleep and the gym was empty. I guess he dismissed his class early.

Coach look really tired. He must've yelled at a lot of students to get that tired. He groaned when he saw me.

"Since you're early, can you pick up the mess? There was a fight between two Stars." I nodded.

I used mind control to pick up the debris and when the rest of the class entered, there was no mess.

I saw a flash of blue and I spun around. It was Ikuto. I sat down on the bleachers, as far away from him as possible.

"All right, everyone shut up!" Coach yelled at us. Well, mostly the fan-boys and girls surrounding the populars. They shut up and he continued explaining what we were going to do today.

We were going to fight against our partner that he assigned and we couldn't us any magic or turn into animals. So basically we were going to fight the way humans do.

After 7 other pairs:

"Saaya and Lulu."

"Utau and Kukai."

"Rima and Nagihiko."

"Yaya and Kairi."

"and- Ikuto and Taylor." Oh, kill me now.

Every single girl was glaring at me, besides Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Lulu.

1 pair would fight a time and the class would point out what they did right, wrong, and what they could do better.

Before we started fighting, we dressed out. We had to change into any shorts or sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a muscle or spaghetti strap shirt. I changed into black sweatpants, black and blue DC high tops, and a black muscle shirt saying 'I'm a girl and yes I have muscle'.

I rolled my eyes as all the other girls put on their 'gym make-up'. I noticed that Rima was trying not to laugh. I followed her gaze and saw it stopped at Saaya. She looked like a clown!

I turned around and walked back into the gym so they wouldn't see me laugh. When I realized nobody else was in the gym, I pulled out my ponytail because I felt it start to get loose. I had to take off my glasses because it kept getting caught in my hair.

I redid my high ponytail and reached for my glasses but they weren't there. My eyes widened. I looked everywhere and when I turned around, Ikuto was behind me. Holding my glasses.

"Give them back!" I yelled at him, trying to get my glasses back. He smirked. "Come and get them."

I narrowed my eyes. I really don't like this boy. I used wind to knock him off his feet and used mind control to get my glasses to me. They floated toward me and I put them back on.

"Jerk." I muttered as the other students came back into the gym. I sat on bleachers, again, as far from Ikuto as I could.

When Coach came back in, he told us to get in the pairs he assigned.

When everyone was facing their partner, 5 feet apart, he told us to only start fighting when he instructed.

"Ready?"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Start!"


End file.
